


Eclipse

by ohnoeunwoo (namelessg)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, alternative universe, moonsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessg/pseuds/ohnoeunwoo
Summary: The Sun and the Moon are lovers. They can't always be together, so at the end of every eclipse, before splitting until the next one, they gave birth to two kids who would live in Earth and find their way to the other.Kim Yongsun, daughter of the Sun, and Moon Byulyi, daughter of the Moon, are the next to reinforce and experience the love of the guardians of the sky.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> hey, there!  
> this is my first MoonSun fic, yaay  
> english isn't my first language, but i tried my best, sorry if i messed up something  
> also, i'm not an expert in astronomy and stuff, so i did some research and simplified it
> 
> hoje you enjoy it :3

For most of the old civilizations, eclipses were a bad sign. In Mesopotamia, it was considered the prediction of death of a powerful person. Vikings, Mayans, and others believed that animals like wolfs, frogs, snakes and dragons swallowed the sun during this period and would destroy it if certain rituals weren’t realized. Even the word - which is of greek origin - has a bad meaning; Abandonment. It was how humans, selfish in the purest form, felt when the Moon was between the Earth and the Sun.  


Afterall, since the begin of the times they were adored. Various names and personalities were attributed to them over the millenia. Apollo, Ra, Helios, Lugh for him. A strong shiny warrior who crossed the sky in his carriage and even created humans from tears. She was more discreet, illuminating the nights with the stars. She was known as Artemis, Diana, Hecate, Selene, Isis and others. Her sensuality and femininity was always there when guarding the nights and enchanting everyone with her unique beauty.  


The modern scientists, in all their arrogance in the search for the truth, still try to explain them with the magnitude they deserve. Any human knows that the guardians of the sky had some inexplicable proximity, often mistaken as relatives. Father and daughter. Sister and brother. But some could see them as they really are. Lovers.  


The Creator knew he couldn’t leave them sad and apart in the tireless mission of illuminating the Earth, day and night, admiring each other in the distance. So he created eclipses. A short meeting apart by Saros, period that last about 6585 earth days. Eighteen years and eleven days may not look like much for someone who has millions years, but is extremely long and painful for the ones who love with so much intensity.  


Tired of suffering they decided, at some point between the thirteenth and the sixteenth cycle, that since they couldn’t live their love properly, they could live it through others. That’s how the children of the Sun and the Moon appeared. At the end of every eclipse, before splitting until the next one, they gave birth to two kids who would live in Earth and find their way to the other until the end of the cycle. Some take longer than others, but the reunion is inevitable. The years have become a little less painful to the lovers knowing their children would find their places together.  


In the newest cycle, two girls were born. The world was going through changes and they hoped their love would be a good message in the future, despite the challenges. The girls, who would be known as Kim Yongsun and Moon Byulyi, would live in Bucheon, South Korea and be the next to reinforce and experience the love of the guardians of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, please!  
> i'll try to update this as soon as possible, i promise
> 
> feel free to talk to me on tumblr (happynessalways) if you want to :)


End file.
